Justo donde duele
by Jesy Black
Summary: Shougo Sena se encuentra realmente deprimido, dado que Rei esta sumergido en su trabajo como manager de Izumi. Su compañero y guitarrista Haru lo llevará a tomar unos tragos y se develará un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo en el corazón Haru. Esto es un leve Shougo x Haru, No rompo el Shougo x Rei x las dudas, basado en un DaigoxAkihide del PV REAL LOVE de Breakerz


**Justo donde duele**

Luego de un recital inundado de juegos de luces, alaridos incesantes y muchachas excitadas, Shougo Sena, cantante de la banda Crusherz se arrojó a los sillones forrados de cuero que se encontraban en la sala de descanso del stadium. Sus ojos dorados con ligeros tonos violáceos se posaron en aquel iphone cómodamente apoyado en la mesita ratona frente a él.  
Rei no le había llamado como todos los días antes de comenzar un recital y supuso el porqué; extendió su mano hacia el control remoto del televisor y le prendió para ver la figura de su hermano Izumi Sena en un programa de color (1), se estaba anunciando la nueva novela que tendría como protagonista a su hermano menor, a Ryoma Ichijou y otros tantos actores y actrices que interpretan roles de estudiantes de secundaria. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Rei Sagara-san dando una entrevista a una joven periodista sonrojada.

¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo? ¿Bronca, decepción…celos?

¿Celos?

Tiró el control remoto lejos, lo que hizo que la televisión se apagara inmediatamente cuando Haru (2), su compañero y guitarrista, entraba con su propio celular en la mano, leyendo mensajes de su madre, quien le felicitaba por un buen concierto como todos los días. Al notar la nostalgia del líder y vocalista de la banda no pudo evitar sentir un puntazo en el pecho. "Rei otra vez", se dijo a si mismo mientras se acercaba al joven, que en esos momentos traía la mirada perdida.

–¿Puedo ayudarte? –habló Haru-san, maestro de la guitarra, sempai y además uno de los grandes amigos de Shougo.

No, no era solo su amigo, era su hermano, su alma, la persona que más quería dentro de la banda, sin hacer menos a Rinpei quien también resultaba su apoyo moral. Haru era diferente, Haru pensaba como él, vivía como él, sabía y comprendía como se sentía sin importar nada, no era necesario hablar, él lo sabía todo. Muchas veces Shougo pensó que era una especie de psíquico, pues entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos nostálgicos.

–¡Haruuuu! –Gritó y se abalanzó a su compañero casi tirándolo al suelo, el muchacho de cabello atado hacia atrás se sorprendió pero era típico de Shougo esta especie de reacción–. Estoy realmente angustiado Haru.

–Se te ve en los ojos, ¿qué ha pasado? –intentó incorporarse pero el rubio era más grande y pesado que él, por lo tanto sino tenía la intención de pararse, Haru debía mantenerse en el suelo.

–Rei…..–suspiró–. Últimamente está demasiado ocupado con la carrera de Izumi.

–¿Eso no te hace feliz? Haz hablado de la carrera de tu hermano durante siglos, creo que es algo que pasa solo una vez en la vida ¿no crees? –Shougo se incorporó y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse–. Debes estar feliz por él.

–¡Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy! –Bajó el rostro y se dio la vuelta para que no lo mirara a los ojos–. Pero…..hay algo más. Últimamente no nos hemos visto con Rei, no me ha llamado ni mandado mails. Es como si….

–¿Se hubiera olvidado de ti? –preguntó cruzando los brazos.

–¡AAAAAAAAAY! HARUUU –se le tira nuevamente, esta vez no caen al suelo–. Tú puedes leer mi mente.

–Ya, ya, está bien Shougo, vamos a tomar algo al bar, es lo mejor, además, estas mojándome la ropa con tus lagrimas –le acaricia el cabello gentilmente.

El rubio aceptó el cariño de su compañero y la invitación a tomar unos tragos. Luego de disculparse con Rinpei (2) por abandonarlo tan tajantemente, los dos muchachos agitados por el recital decidieron ir a tomar unos tragos a un bar cercano. Se sentaron en la barra de aquel desolado lugar y pidieron lo más fuerte del menú. Shougo no parecía tener ganas de hablar, pero al darle el primer trago a su bebida soltó la lengua inmediatamente, Haru creyó por un momento que el rubio se veía realmente tierno cuando se emborrachaba, aunque no estaba completamente inconsciente, pero el alcohol le agilizó el poder develar sus sentimientos más profundos.

–Estoy cansado de ser el segundo plato. Sé que cuando acepté estar con Rei sabía que su trabajo era realmente importante, pero, ahora con todo esto, no sé si pueda aguantarlo. Él espía a mi hermano ¿sabías que le puso un GPS para saber dónde y cuándo está? ¿Te parece sano?

–Bueno Shougo, tú tampoco….

–Y encima nunca me llama, se la pasa diciéndome que debo trabajar, que debo hacer la música, cómo y cuándo tengo la presentación de mi álbum, eso debería hacerlo mi manager ¿no crees? –susurró.

–Pues veras….

–Y claro, siempre yo soy el que está desubicado, el que hace cosas inconscientemente como abandonar un teatro lleno para irlo a ver. Soy nada más que yo el que se rompe la cabeza.

–Bueno verás….

–¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que siento que he dado todo y no he recibido nada al respecto, nadie me escucha, no recibo amor, ni cariño, ni atención ¡Ay Haru! ¿Qué debo hacer? –baja su cabeza hacia sus brazos apoyándose completamente en la mesada; el joven de cabello oscuro suspira, no pudo agregar o acotar absolutamente nada durante el monólogo del vocalista líder.

–Al menos tú no te encuentras con el corazón destrozado por un amor imposible –suspiró tomando su trago de una bocanada. Shougo se alertó y poco a poco levantó la cabeza observando como su compañero bebía.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué de qué? –Preguntó apoyando el pequeño vasito en la mesa–. Otra ronda, señor.

–¿Qué dijiste? ¿Haru tienes el corazón destrozado? –inmediatamente Haru se sonrojo, ¿había sido el alcohol el que había hablado? Se sentía tan avergonzado que ocultó su mirada bajando el rostro.

–P-Pues algo así.

–Haru casi no habla de sus problemas hmmm….–se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.

–¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí! –criticó el muchacho, Shougo sonrió de costado.

–Es verdad, nunca hablas de tus problemas, ni siquiera sé algo sobre tu vida Haru, eres muy solitario, pero siempre estás dispuesto a ayudarme –susurró, Haru ladeó su rostro y tomó la bebida que el barman le servía, para darle un trago nuevamente–. No sé qué haría sin ti.

–Seguramente conseguir otro guitarrista –bufó.

–No, no….tú eres más que eso, eres un compañero inigualable, eres en quien confió y deposito todo, creo que soy egoísta por nunca preguntar que sientes realmente, ¿ne Haru? –toma el rostro de su compañero para verle los ojos, pero el muchacho intenta zafarse.

–No me pasa nada, ya deja de molestarme.

–¿Eh? No seas tan cruel, solo quiero saber de ti ¿por qué no me cuentas?

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Cómo me enamore de un idiota? Imagínate que Rei está allí –señala un lugar vacío a su costado–. Lo ves, estas realmente enamorado, pero aparece un don nadie y sus ojos van directo a ese don nadie ¿cómo te sentirías?

–Pues…..realmente muy mal.

–Eso es lo que siento….desde hace años –musitó y suspiró pesadamente, volvió a tomar otro trago en fondo blanco, Shougo sintió que su compañero estaba pasándose con la bebida pero no dijo absolutamente nada–. Otra ronda.

–¿No crees que es demasiado?

–No, mamá…..–miró con enojo al cantante y volvió a dirigirse hacia el barman–. Otra.

–¿Por qué cuando hablamos de ti tienes que ponerte así? –Preguntó.

–¿Así cómo?

–Así, así…..ebrio, ¡así!

–Por algo no me gusta hablar de mí. ¡Otra ronda dije! –golpeó el vaso.

–Es hora de irnos, por favor la cuenta señor –el barman inmediatamente sacó un papel con el monto a pagar, Sena lo pagó como correspondía–. Ven, te llevaré a tu departamento.

–No necesito tu ayud…..–cuando Haru intentó incorporarse casi se va de espalda de no ser por su amigo quien lo sostuvo, se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó ocultar su rostro pero no pudo.

–Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas….–sonrió de costado.

–Baka….–masculló por lo bajo.

Caminaron algunas cuadras en las cuales Haru tropezó varias veces y cayó en brazos de su compañero, éste simplemente sonreía y lo guiaba para que no le pasara absolutamente nada, ahora que era el "cuerdo" tenía que cuidar y proteger al guitarra de su banda y amigo. ¿Sólo eso? El mayor de los hermanos Sena sintió algo raro toda la noche con respecto al joven muchacho, era una especie de tristeza realmente profunda, sintió empatía, una terrible e ilógica empatía mientras sus palabras se desvanecían con el alcohol. ¿Sería acaso que pensaba que algo así le estaba sucediendo a él? ¿Un desamor?

–Ya llegamos a tu departamento Haru ¿y las llaves? –preguntó a su compañero.

–En mi ropa.

–¿Dónde?

–Búscala….–susurró en estado de inconciencia. Shougo rio e inmediatamente comenzó a tocarle para ver donde se encontraban las dichosas llaves que encajaran con la cerradura del departamento.

Haru era cosquilludo, por lo cual cada vez que el rubio metía sus manos en los bolsillos, daba un respingo bastante particular, se reía por lo bajo o se abrazaba a su compañero susurrándole algo al oído bastante incomprensible, pero para sorpresa del vocalista, las llaves las tenía él en su propio bolsillo, por lo que había tocado a Haru completamente en vano ¿o no?

Se preguntó que hacía con ellas y recordó que antes de salir había tomado un manojo de llaves, entre ellas la de Haru, por lo cual era bastante coherente que él las tuviera. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, sentó al chico en el suelo y les sacó los zapatos para ponerle las pantuflas e hizo lo mismo en su caso. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto y lo tendió en la cama.

–¿Debería desnudarte y ponerte el pijama? –se preguntó en voz alta. La respuesta era "no tengo la más mínima idea", pero dormir con la ropa del concierto no sería cómodo para un artista–. Permiso, abriré tu ropero.

Buscó entre las cosas del joven algo que se pareciera a un pijama o ropa de entre casa y lo encontró, el rocker podía ser de lo más tierno a la hora de escoger una ropa para dormir, y más si tenía la imagen de Mickey en la camisa. ¡Era demasiado lindo! Y Shougo amaba las cosas lindas, por lo que no podía soportar en abrazar aquella ropa tan suave. ¡Basta Shougo! Ahora venía la parte difícil, debía sacarle la ropa a su compañero y cambiarla por aquella. ¿Se encontraba preparado para violar la intimidad del guitarrista? Sino lo hacía él nadie podría.

–Permiso, pero te quitaré la ropa.

–¿Eeeeeh? –dando un sobresalto Haru se despertó de su sueño, aun ebrio y mareado, pero pudo escuchar perfectamente que intentaban sacarle la vestimenta.

–Que bien, te levantaste, ayúdame a sacarte la….

–N-No….no….–sonrojado se cubrió el rostro–. No puedo.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? No tienes nada que no haya visto antes….–le tomó el pantalón–. Sácatelo.

–¡NO, DEJAME!

–Vamos, estas ebrio no puedes dormir así, sácate el pantalón Haru –lo tomó desde las pantorrillas e intentó tironearle el jean.

–¡AAAY, DEJAME SHOUGO! –sin poder mantenerse realmente intentaba que su compañero no lo desvistiera completamente, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba, era poco probable que pudiera resistirse, sobre todo estando tan desinhibido como se encontraba.

–Vamos, no te hagas el difícil…..aaahg –el tirón fue tan fuerte que Shougo calló de la cama donde se encontraba con los pantalones en la mano. Al menos la primera parte estaba realizada, sacarle la camisa no sería tarea fácil–. Déjame ayudarte, será rápido.

–¡No quiero! ¿No te das cuenta acaso? ¿Eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta que he estado enamorado de ti todos estos años? –para estar borracho se le había entendido perfectamente, tal vez porque no lo estaba completamente y solo se encontraba algo mareado, o será que parte de su embriaguez le dejaba simplemente decir grandes verdades. Sea cual fuere el caso lo había escupido todo, Shougo ahora sabía que era lo que pasaba.

–¿Así que ese idiota que te rompió el corazón era….?

–¡Si, tú! Ahora vete, no me toques….–inmediatamente se acostó en la cama y abrazó su almohada cerrando los ojos. Espero a que se dieran dos o tres pasos y cerrara la puerta, lo cual sucedió. Sollozó bajito casi sin sentir que detrás de él un peso hizo hundir la mitad del colchón. Sus brazos le envolvieron y se acercó al pecho ajeno, abrió sus ojos y notó que Shougo aun a seguía ahí.

–Gracias por amarme.

–…..¿Eh?

–Gracias….–susurró y apoyó los labios encima de la frente. Haru le abrazó, a pesar que sabía que no le tendría, estar así le llenaba el corazón y le permitía seguir viviendo.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –preguntó el rubio, Haru sonrió.

–Bésame.

Para Shougo, besar a alguien no era la gran cosa, pero, besar a alguien que sabes que te ama es algo completamente diferente. Aun así, a pesar que en su mente aún estaba la mirada furiosa de Rei, decidió hacerlo. Si, Sagara-san era su pareja, su amigo, su todo…..pero Haru también lo era, más que confidente era su otra mitad, aquel que le decía lo que debía y no debía. Todo pasaba por su guitarrista, y cuando sus labios tocaron los ajenos, un ligero cosquilleo se hizo sentir, el mismo que le causaba al besar o hacer el amor con Rei. Se preguntaba cómo sería hacerlo con el muchacho, pero su fidelidad era inmensa, aun así tuvo ese primer contacto caliente entre las bocas. Suave, como lamer un caramelo de miel, con ese gusto propio al alcohol pero tan cálido que le inundaba el corazón. Le acarició el cabello enredando sus dedos en ellos, sintiendo poco a poco como se quedaba dormido.

Al siguiente día el grito que pegó el guitarrista al notar que estaba semi desnudo en la cama junto a Shougo era algo digno de ver, mientras el vocalista sonreía y se divertía observando aquella reacción infantil, pensando si lo habían hecho o no, o que idioteces dijo en estado de ebriedad, el rubio simplemente se encontraba allá, observándolo y dándose cuenta que había surgido algo más entre ellos. No, tal vez nunca serían amantes o tal vez sí, quien sabe, el destino estaba esperándole. Las llamadas perdidas del teléfono de Shougo pasaron a ser un cuento chino, ahora lo que más necesitaba el joven era un baño caliente y recuperar esas sabias palabras de su guitarrista favorito, y es ahí donde vino a su mente aquella extraña canción que había surgido en su mente la noche anterior, probablemente sería todo un éxito.

_**REAL LOVE.**_

**Fin.**

Programa de color o programas rosas son los que están relacionados con los rumores y chimentos de los artistas.

Haru es el guitarrista de la banda de Crusherz, esta basado en Akihide así como Shougo está basado en Daigo. Para más información, vean el PV REAL LOVE donde Akihide y Daigo se besan en el último minuto del video, creo que en eso basé mi fanfiction. Rinpei está basado en Shinpei, el segundo guitarrista.


End file.
